ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chrismh
I stated to change Doremi's infobox ! Tell me what you think before I change the others :) Well... to be honest, all I liked was the coloring... I mean, it wasn't bad but it looked so long/big, and crowded. The name on the infobox was also her dub name when it should have been her original, and the picture I originally had was my intended picture, to have the girls in their normal outfits. I feel really bad for asking you to do it and then being so picky, but it just doesn't work the way I hoped it would have. I also feel sorry for saying that I may have found someone else to ask for help. I'm really sorry DX Chrismh (talk) 21:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry :3 Im just glad that you were able to go back to the original infobox, didn't want to let the new one if it wasn't suitable Benwoo21 (talk) 23:02, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Help I could try! ^_^ --Mai Is Me (talk) 18:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Chris, I think the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki needs a new set of admins. You and the other admins haven't contributed for some time and someone has to look over the wiki. Hatsune Miku was here Meh talk page 09:36, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Is that true? The only reason I haven't been around much was because everytime I checked, BeaNOwl was there and I wasn't needed. Which was fine since I have been dealing with a bunch of other things. If I had known beforehand that he wasn't around that much anymore, I would have been there.... Chrismh (talk) 13:10, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Doremi fansubs Can you help me? I want to get ojamajo doremi episode that are being re released on doremi fansubs. But you can only get them at the chat room at the moment. --Kingdom210 (talk) 15:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi I'm a bit new but I'm willing to help out with anything. I'm getting into the show and I can help improve pages or bring in photos. If I mess something up I'll fix it. I ain't too big, mean or old so don't be afraid to call me out.-----St. 19 (talk) 05:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Partnership Hi, Chrismh! I am also a devoted fan of Ojamajo Doremi and I was hoping to have your permission to help write articles for the wiki and expand it in other ways. IceBreaker101 (talk) 02:33, April 5, 2015 (UTC)IceBreaker101 Partnership - Reply Yes! Life does get in the way, so I would like to lessen your burden as another devoted fan. I assume your a young adult or close to it so you wouldn't have as much free time as I do as a teenager. I am trying to make time to rewatch all four seasons, so I can write many more detailed articles for the wiki. I really hope I can help you achieve your goal of a complete wiki. IceBreaker101 (talk) 03:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC)IceBreaker101 Ah, then NOW I assume you're just invested in other fandoms or even getting a job? So many great fandoms, so little time. :) IceBreaker101 (talk) 23:36, April 6, 2015 (UTC)IceBreaker101 Hello. I'm here to inform you of a vandal calling himself Da Swag Master. He apparently changed Doremi Harukaze to Adolf Hitler and I've had no luck in getting that removed. IT is now a redirect, but I think it's prudent to have that removed entirely because, well, that name really shouldn't be on this site. Jessicafin23 has already made an attempt to revert it, but the page still shows up as adolf hitler. Is there a way to fix this? Me again. the user Da Swag Master has again vandalized Doremi Harukaze's page. He is doing this by constantly renaming it to inappropriate things. Can you stop him? -Kadaj5 This is pretty much the only fandom I'm going to be invested in. I love these girls so much! I really hope I can be a big help. Btw, are you writing a fanfic for your characters. I've read through their pages and they sound interesting. Any story ideas? Sorry everyone, when I checked earlier I couldn't actually find anything to rid of or delete. But I will check again, and for that other comment, at some various points I was writing but then I stopped. I haven't really done anything with them lately. Chrismh (talk) 02:24, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Is there a reason the Couples page was deleted? IceBreaker101 (talk) 00:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC)IceBreaker101 Duplicate Wikis I found duplicate wikis for this franchise: magicaldoremi.wikia.com ojamajodoremi.wikia.com doremi.wikia.com prettywitch.wikia.com I recommend contacting Wikia's staff for to merge these wikis into your own: Merging wikias Chimera-gui (talk) 04:37, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :I already know there's wikia for this series. When I started mine originally there was only one and it had fanon and wasn't wrote good at all, so I went to start my own instead. I'm not really interested in the others and if they want to merge they will need to come to me... Chrismh (talk) 08:04, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::So have you thought about my suggestion? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:45, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Done, all of the duplicates have been closed with the URLs redirected here. Happy to be of service. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:47, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Vandal chris, sorry to bother you- but is it going to be possible for you to ban jessica? thank you- MiyakoAsukaKeeks8D (talk) 22:39, April 16, 2015 (UTC) she's been editing stuff for quite a while now- it wasn't anything big tho, but it is pretty annoying to constantly remove false information that she posted and all the fanart she posted as well. If you don't think that's a big problem then i'm ok with it (●´∀｀●) i was just wondering- thank you for your time MiyakoAsukaKeeks8D (talk) 09:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Adding to Miyako's statement, I've already warned Jessica about adding non-canon information. In some of the comments, she has talked about making an English dub of her own, so I presume that these edits she occasionally makes may be referencing how she's going to make this dub. However, I warned her that it is, for all intents and purposes, fanon and shouldn't be placed in canon pages whatsoever.Kadaj5 (talk) 16:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) She's now starting to upload inappropriate images. For example: http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Penny_07.png. I think it's about time we banned this user. MagicalDoremiFan388 (talk) 15:59, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Idea If you want, you can request for your wikis' logos with transparent negative space here. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:00, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Given how well kept this wiki is cared for, I'm sure JoePlay would be happy to help. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:40, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::So what do you think of the idea? Chimera-gui (talk) 02:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request I've marked the unwanted images as Candidates for deletion, mind taking care of them? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Got it. User Mary.glass.3954 has once again uploaded fanart to the wiki despite a prior banning, if the wiki activity is anything to go by. Also, I have my concerns about the pages Blaze204 has made. I know they're fanon, but I cannot find any evidence whatsoever of the works they're derived from. Can I suggest only accepting fan characters who have appeared in an established story? Kadaj5 (talk) 17:18, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Building up on what you said on my profile: I really have no further idea. Regarding what Jessica uploaded, I'm guessing she did that purely out of spite. Kadaj5 (talk) 16:03, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Jessica has again added false information to the pollons page. I've reverted the edit already, but I can honestly see her adding more false information. She's also been changing words in the magical stage spells on the various Ojamajo pages, and even then, it's not a good translation. Kadaj5 (talk) 02:01, June 14, 2015 (UTC)